Sorpresas
by dany0.oki
Summary: Este OS participa en el primer desafío de DZ del GE: Contemos una historia [DDR] La mayoría de los personajes pertenecen Stephenie Meyer [Resumen] Bella tenia todo pero algo le faltaba ¿que?


**Sorpresas **

Es chistoso como la vida te puede dar mas de una sorpresa.

Mi vida siempre había sido perfecta, jamas me había faltado nada. Dinero, posición, una familia que me amaba, una mejor amiga, un carro ultimo modelo. Si siempre tuve todo. Pero al parecer lo torpe era parte del paquete.

Mi nombre es Isabella Swan, soy escritora. Mi padre es un comisionado muy importante, mi madre bailarina profesional.

Pero aun que ambos son muy avilés en lo que hacen. Yo termine siendo la hija torpe. Ellos dicen que me aman tal cual.

Mi mejor amiga se llama Alice, ella es extrovertida, le gusta cantar en plena calle o bailar. Habla mucho trabaja de modelo y tiene un novio bastante pasable. Jasper, su actitud es bastante relajada, solo le he visto perder la compostura una vez y fue por que Alice cayo de espaldas mientras patinaba en hielo. El salio patinando a su dirección y la tomo en brazos la saco y la atendió. Ellos de cierta forma me daban envidia, su conexión era única. Yo soñaba con algo así. Ahora no se que tan bueno fue eso.

Hace dos semanas había decidido vivir en Forks, un pequeño y congelado distrito en las afueras de Washington.

Primer error. Pensé que vivir aquí podría tener ideas nuevas y creativas. Por que mis libros se estaban volviendo monótonos y de historias de amor con finales felices.

Mi primera semana fue para comprar víveres y ahí me tope con un joven llamado Jacob Black. Era un hombre alto, moreno y extremadamente guapo. Me ayudo a cargar las bolsas a dentro del carro. Durante el camino a casa me comentaba lo que era vivir en Forks, y que aquí nada es lo que parece. Que quizá en este pueblo podría yo escribir algo increíble.

―Solo recuerda Bella, jamas por ninguna circunstancia vayas a la push en luna nueva o en luna roja. Es peligroso.― con eso termino de poner las bolsas en el pórtico y se volvió en sus paso.

―Gracias y hasta pronto.

Entre dentro de mi casa y me puse a escuchar música.

Hoy era martes de esa segunda semana. Solo se me había ocurrido el usual inicio.

"Una chica, un chico. Amor imposible - posible."

Si era un fiasco, de repente sonó mi teléfono.

―¡Hola! Bella― Era Alice― ¿como estas? Bella te extraño. ¿Que no tienes Internet? Dios Facebook te extraña. ― si siempre tan dulce― Bella, como son los chicos, digo ¿tendré algún cuñado ya?

―Hola Alice, que energia dios. Y no nada de cuñados vine a escribir. Si si tengo Internet pero igual vine a escribir y de cierta forma alejarme de ti para poder hacerlo.

―Isabella Swan. Que grosera... pero te entiendo y no te culpo.― así era ella, nada seria.― amiga te extraño escribe ese mugroso libro y regresa, ¿si?

―Bien, prometo terminar lo antes posible. Y regresar.

― Si Jasper dice que extraña tu convertible. ― risas sonoras se escucharon detrás de la bocina. ― Y que tienes que regresar para navidad.

―Tan lindo como siempre. Si regresare mucho antes. Alice te dejo que tengo un libro que escribir.

―Bella no me cuelgue...

Ella es un perico, le levantare un monumento a Jasper.

Mejor saldré a dar una vuelta. Detrás de mi casa se encontraba un bosque, extenso y de cierta forma me daba curiosidad de saber que abría ahí.

Camine al fondo, mas y mas. Cuando me di cuenta que esta en un claro y un poco mas y llegaba a ver un pequeño riachuelo.

― Bella

―¿Quien es?

―Bella, ese es tu nombre.

―¿Quien es?―ahora si empezaba a entrar en pánico. No es normal que una voz de la nada te hable.― ¿Que es lo que quieres?

― Si te acercaras, quizá solo el recuerdo de tu rostro.

¿Acercarme? ¿Adonde? La luz del dia cada vez era menos y la luna roja se hacia presente en el riachuelo.

Camine hacia dicho lugar y me asome en el.

Mi ojos se maravillaron al verlo. Era un joven de cabello color rubio dorado con unos ojos color miel casi dorados. Su pecho se encontraba desnudo. Yo me quede perpleja eso no era normal. Normal era que una persona estuviera flotando en el agua, no sumergido en ella sonriendo como si fueras lo mas bonito de todo el dia.

―Isabella Swan― dijo mi nombre mientras sacaba una mano cristalina y me tocaba el rostro.― Eres Hermosa.

―Bueno, viniendo de alguien tan bello como tu supongo que esto es un alago. ― vaya si soy torpe al andar también lo soy al hablar.

Me miro como si hubiera ofendido a alguien. Su mirada de reproche me daba un poco de gracias. Pero en seguida tenia de nuevo esa sonrisa que cautivaba a cualquiera.

―Isabella..

―Solo Bella.―le sonreí a lo que hizo el mismo gesto

―Bella debes regresar a casa. Hay criaturas que no son buenas. Anda de regreso.

―Pero ¿Tu?― puso su dedo de agua sobre mis labios.

De una forma abrupta me paré contra mi voluntad y empece andar rumbo a mi casa a una velocidad indescriptible.

En un par de parpadeos me encontraba fuera del pórtico. Y en otros mas en mi cama acobijada y apunto de cerrar mis ojos.

Al dia siguiente lo primero que visité fue el baño. Vaya noche.

Al salir escuche una sirena de ambulancia. Decide echar un vistazo.

―Buenos dias Jac― Salude al ahora mi amigo Jacob ― ¿Que sucedió?

Pero el de una forma sobre protectora me abrazo y me dijo

― Gracias al cielo no eras tu.

―¿No era yo? ― ¿a que te refieres?

Enfrente de la multitud se hallaba el cuerpo de una chica totalmente desnuda y con diversos trozos faltantes

―O por dios ― tome a Jacob del hombro y el me tomo de los codos― Es horrible ¿Quien hizo algo tan atroz?

―Bella respira vamos dentro.―Jac me sentó en mi sofá― Bella ella quiso saber que había los días de luna roja. Ahora vez por que no debes salir.

―Jac ¿Que es este lugar?

―Bella, en este pueblo hay toda clase de seres. Humanos―dijo mientras me señalaba ami―Hadas, duendes, ángeles demonios, hombres lobo― señalándose a si, lo cual me dejo perturbada―y vampiros. Pero solo hay una clase de seres que no controlan su sed de sangre. Las sirenas y los **tritones** son seres que para mala suerte de la gente en estas fechas o en estos siclos pueden salir del mar y tomar figuras humanas y matar gente desafortunada.

―¿Eres un hombre lobo?― Eso era algo que no dejos que lo de mas entrara en mi mente.

―Si bueno soy mitad perro que tal― dijo con un hilo de ironía.

―Pero bueno tu dijiste que no saliera ni el luna nueva ni en lunas rojas. Que pasa en luna nueva

―Bueno esa es la fecha exclusiva de reproducción de los tritones con humanas. Se dice que solo la clase noble no caza, solo se reproduce. Pero no con cualquier humana si no con una que ellos deseen. Esa humana jamas sera lastimada y tendrá un tritón o una sirena. Si corre suerte Se volverá como ellos si muere al dar a luz, bueno buscaran otra humana.―Yo trataba de asimilar todo lo que me había dicho.―Bella toma tu té, se enfriará.

Genial un hombre lobo me sirve el té. Un algo me salvo ayer. Y hoy pude haver sido"Isabella Swan la escritora descuartizada"

―Gracias jac― Me le quede mirando y no puede evitar preguntar― Tu no me mataras verdad ni quieres nada conmigo.

Carcajadas sonoras se escucharon en toda la casa.

―Vamos Bella tengo cara de que como o en tu caso limpio huesos― Seguia riendo, era algo que me gustaba de Jac, en el poco tiempo, se llego a volver mi mejor amigo al grado que ahora era comparada con huesos.― Y no Bella no me interesas como para imprimarme de ti. Y si ese fuera el caso lo sabrías desde que te conocí. Debo admitir que lo pensé. Pero no eres graciosa.

―Gracias por lo que me toco a mi, es bueno saber que tengo un amigo.

―Vamos bella no te enojes y mejor cuídate, ahora me voy.

Jac salio de la casa. ¿Que era eso de imprimarse? Tenia cosas que explicar.

Ahora el problema eran dos cosas.

La primera había sirenas y sirenios (tritones asesinos)

La segunda ayer había sido salvada por alguien o algo.

Durante todo el día el tema me dio vueltas, hasta que me quede dormida después del baño que había tomado.

A la mañana siguiente me prepare, estaba decidida a ir tras lo que aquel día me había salvado. Tome mis cosas, una botella de agua, una cuerda, **un hacha**, mi cámara, una mochila con una chamarra y un sandwich.

Seguí el mismo camino que el día anterior. Pero ahora por las cuestiones del clima hacia un poco de frío, llovía y ramas se interponían en mi paso. Con el hacha, comencé a romper las ramas cuando escuche un susurro.

―Bella― Esa voz, era él. ―Bella

Mis sentimientos era un carrusel. Tenia miedo, curiosidad y un deseo de verle. Por un momento se me olvido que venia a confrontarlo.

―Si, soy yo de nuevo, ¿donde estas?― Me moría por ver su rostro de nuevo. Eran dedos líquidos pero su toque me había dejado desciosa de mas.

―¿Por que has vuelto? Bella corres peligro. Este no es mi territorio.

―No me importa, tenia que verte y si no fuera mucho pedir un nombre

―Edwad, me llamo Edward, ahora me podrías decir por que has vuelto.

―Edward se que eres un tritón y bueno solo quiero que me explique que fue lo de ayer. ¿Donde estas?

De repente una figura de agua se hizo presente. Era alto y si no fuera por que sostuvo mi mentón juraría que estaba desnudo.

―Soy dueño de toda el agua. Lluvia, agua de ríos de mares, de lagrimas, y como el cuerpo humano tiene 70 % agua bueno puedo molerles a mi merced― ahora estaba atónita― Ahora ve a casa.

― No quiero, estaré contigo seas de agüita o carne humana, no me obligues a volver. Eres lo mas maravilloso que me ha pasado.

―Bueno, si eso viene ti lo tomare como un cumplido.―eso me hizo sonrojar un poco. ―Pero aun así debes volver, terminar el libro que escribes y si para el siclo de luna nueva aun quieres y deseas estar con migo prometo no impedirlo.

―Oye no, me niego eso es injusto, no puedes opinar por mi. No hay un **hechizo** o un embrujo para volverte humano o yo sirena, lo antes posible.

―Que impaciente mi sirenita, pero no, no lo hay, eso solo pasa en las películas.

―Todo lo que veo solo pasa en las películas. Jac es hombre lobo, tu eres Tritón solo me falta que mi amiga Alice sea una ninfa y que Jasper sea un elfo...

Ahora todo tenia sentido, por eso con ellos siempre me sentía bien, por que no eran gente común.

―Bella, nada es lo que parece. Ahora por favor se buena y espera. Falta al rededor de un mes para ese ciclo. Mientras tanto mantente a salvo. ¿Crees que puedas hacer eso?

―Cuenta con ello.

Era gracioso, como la vida puede darte mas de una sorpresa, tenia todo y jamas me sentí satisfecha. Ahora con tan poco, que ahora se me hacia demasiado, era totalmente feliz. Plena. Satisfecha de mi y de mi vida.

Es chistoso como puede que creas que tienes todo pero si no te cientes llena o lleno con eso entonces, trata de que un tritón te encuentre. O sal en busca de él. Lo importante es que no te conformes con lo que te da la vida, se ambiciosa y busca mas de lo que crees merecer.

Ahora solo era cuestión de esperar y ver el nuevo mundo con nuevos retos que me esperaban ansiosos.

Fin...


End file.
